Speechless
by hisangel78
Summary: read and review. i suck at summaries, AU and AH.
1. First Day

**This is an Alice/Jasper, in another time, another place… (Totally AU and AH, for now.)**

* * *

APOV

I walk in, Bella on one side, Angela on the other. We enter the new school year with shy smiles and timid waves as we adjust to the new people. Angela walks off with Ben, leaving Bella and I alone. "Traitor," Bella grumbles, "leaving us in our time of need."

"Bells," I remind her, "she has a life! We can't depend on her all year." Although I feel exactly the same way, I don't let it show. I really hate that my sister **(Bella)** and I had to move from our home in Texas, to a tiny town (practically a village, really) in Washington. We had to leave my adoptive mother (Bella's biological mom) for our father, Charlie. My internal musings interrupted when I'm bumped from behind. I fall forward, until Bella grabs hold and pulls. Once I'm upright, I turn around, only to find a tall, stunning, blonde haired boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes staring at me with a shocked look.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" The god asks.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stutter. Oh good lord, why am I at a sudden loss of words?!

The boy gives me a small smile. "Umm, hi, I'm Jasper."

That smile alone is making my heart stutter, and once you add the smooth, deep voice all I can do is grin like an idiot.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BPOV

I'm walking with my sister, and she trips. _She trips!!_ My graceful sister is falling towards the floor, and I grab her tiny arm and pull her up. She blushes, and whirls around, only to find a blonde guy staring at her with a worried look. And behind him is Adonis himself. His bronze hair is mused and windswept, his eyes the purest green imaginable, his face is that of an angel. _And he's staring at me. _I look at the floor, blushing. I am standing behind Alice, trying to avoid his green-eyed gaze. My sister is completely entranced by the blonde boy. From what I can hear, his name is Jasper. I'm barely listening, because I can still feel his eyes on my face. Soon thereafter, Alice and Jasper say their byes, and we're walking away, both of us with our heads in the clouds.

* * *

I really hope you liked it! please read and review.

(if you are confused about the alice and bella thing, i'll elaborate in the next few chapters.)


	2. Family Love

**This entire chapter is all fluffy family love. It'll explain some of the dynamics of the story.**

* * *

BellaPOV

We were at home, utterly bored and in our pajamas, watching the news and talking. Just another day.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked my sister (Alice), my brother (Emmett), and our father.

"Umm… food, preferably. But if we don't have that, I suppose Alice would do." Emmett snickered.

"Nah. She's too small. I'd imagine Emmett would be sustenance enough." Charlie said thoughtfully.

We all erupted into laughter.

"OK, how about fish?" I offered.

After our dinner, we all said goodnight to dad, and gathered in Alice's room to talk. It's funny, but we've done that ever since we were four and afraid to sleep alone.

"So how was your first day?" Alice and I asked Emmett in unison.

"It was OK. I hated how I didn't get to see either of you until after lunch cause of my classes." He explained.

"Speaking of which, are either of you gonna change any?" Alice asked.

"For sure, I didn't really like my electives. I mean, does it really seem like I am gonna survive a year of dance without hurting myself or others?" I questioned, "What about you?"

"I am. I hate art!" Alice exclaims.

"Whatever, I am going to sleep. Goodnight bells, 'night munchkin!" Emmett yawns, barely missing a pillow thrown at his head.

"'Night Teddy." We retort.

He shuffles out the room, leaving Alice and me on her bed.

AliPOV

He's _still_ on my mind! I cannot seem to shake the feeling he left me with. I turn to Bella, hoping to talk to her now that Emmett had left. Don't get me wrong, we love our big brother, we just don't want him to worry about us. This is the only reason we never talk seriously in front of him.

Bella looks worried, which always gets me concerned. It's funny, because one would think the smaller one would need sheltering, but it's the other way around. I've always sheltered Bella. She makes it easy too. I can always tell when she is troubled, because of her eyes. Bells tries to hide it, but she's very easy to read. Like right now, for instance.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. Just thinking…" she tries. It doesn't work. "Fine. Its cause when you fell, and you started talking to the blond… did you see the guy behind him?"

"There was a guy behind him?" Wtf man!? Was I really that distracted?

"Yes. He kept staring at me." She says blushing. That blush says it all. He was probably the reason she was so 'out there' during lunch.

"I see… do you know his name?"

"No. I was afraid to talk to him." She mumbles.

"Why?"

"It's me, Alice. If I was to try, I would've embarrassed myself." she sighed.

"You're insane. You just need more confidence. I promise... I know what will fix it!!"

"What? A full personality transplant?" she asks, skeptical.

"Maybe some new clothes; and a makeover." I say.

"I suppose there is no point in arguing… so good night Alice, see you in the morning. Love ya!" She yawns as she walks out.

I wave, and fall asleep. Dreaming of my current family, and the one I miss.

* * *

Please review!! I need 2 reviews to update.


End file.
